Wavering Beneath the Shadows
by RiverForest
Summary: Protect the village with everything he's got and everything he is. That is his foremost mission. His vow, loyalty only to the village. Uzumaki Naruto is Shiro Fukurou, one of the youngest member of ANBU's Owl Division. Now six years have passed and enemies awaits behind the gates of fire country. And what is this about a new partner?
1. Intro: White Owl

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine

White Owl

Summary

This world is full of "what if" questions. Doubts of what could be and of what could have been. A big question among these lines on this boy's life is what if at the start where his skills were just starting to reveal itself he is hidden behind the committee of the shadows of the village hidden in the leaf. During the chuunin exams and Tsunade's escort home Uzumaki Naruto has proven his genius and skills in battle ad his quick adaptation to situations unfavorable to him. In order to prevent the other villages in finding about his identity and as well as continue developing himself into a better shinobi Uzumaki Naruto was placed under ANBU, although merely a trainee- a first of the division- he was given a position within this mysterious society with only one goal.

To proceed with these plans Naruto's death was announced to his most close colleagues. Naruto died protecting Tsunade by using his body as a shield from Orochimaru's sword, the incident had somehow also prevented a betrayal of Uchiha Sasuke.

Protect the village with everything he's got and everything he is. That is his foremost mission. His vow, loyalty only to the village. Uzumaki Naruto is Shiro Fukurou, one of the youngest member of ANBU's Owl Division. Now six years have passed and enemies awaits behind the gates of fire country. And what is this about a new partner?


	2. Hunt and Blood

Disclaimer: Naruto is definetely not mine...

Chapter 1: HUNT AND BLOOD

 _Crack._

Two figures raced through the dark forest as they were being pursued by four others, this time twice their size, a few hundred meters behind them. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Captain is going to kill us!_ The thought was constantly repeating itself inside the head of the one ahead, a Konoha ANBU with a bear mask and brown spiky hair. As the bear ANBU was lost in his thoughts the one behind him, a teen with short cropped snow white hair and a mask of a white owl with a black sharp shade in the eyes and a small red spiral in both cheeks suddenly stopped in his tracks, leaving a crack on the branch.

"What are you doing?" his partner the one in a bear mask whispered towards this Owl Operative.

The Owl masked Anbu slowly faced him in a creepy way and as hard as it was to believe a spark suddenly immerged by the right eye of Owl's mask. Hell, if it weren't for the mask Bear would say that Owl had a very mischievous grin behind the mask, a creepy-I've-got-a-great-idea-mischievous grin.

"Hunting" was the short reply of the teen, his tone excited, something one shouldn't even have when you're being chased by four guys triple your size.

"Huh?!…" was Bear's smart comeback.

Owl suddenly gave him a thumbs up then threw a few kunais on their pursuers' way but without hinting their exact location, just their direction.

If it weren't for the mask Owl would see Bear with his " _What the fuck?_ " look as he watched his partner do a backflip only for his feet to miss the next branch. Bear was about to laugh at him when he grabbed hold of the branch in front of him and maneuvered himself to propel towards the higher branches.

"Show off..." Bear whispered to himself as he too followed by running up of the trunk of the tree he was standing on. After settling himself on one of the top branches, his eyes caught the crouching figure of Owl. His shoulders slouched in a very relaxed way with his head in the direction of their supposed pursuers awaiting for their arrival.

 _So this is the so called "Shiro Fukurou"._ Bear's mind, once again trailed of as he quietly observed one of Konoha's legends. Well, he certainly didn't expect him to act this way. All excited when they're being pursued and risking the mission. Shiro Fukurou or the "White Owl", was known to have been Owl Division's youngest member and only trainee. Someone who was regarded as the most unpredictable operative with stealth as his best ability. In his young age no one, not even the Commander could sneak up on him but Shiro, as all called him, was able to the other. Some say that even the current Hokage have a hard time in sensing his presence. There was even a rumor that on his first year in the ANBU he was able to paint the whole inside of the headquarters pink and the hair of the Commander dyed a bright orange in his sleep without Shiro being caught. But that was only rumor, right?

"Oy, newbie." His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden boom of Shiro's voice.

"Hai!" _Shit, he was caught starring. Why was he even spacing out? Oh yeah, right, his partner was a legend and he was the ever curious newbie trying to figure him out._

He all but squeaked out. But in the past minutes of observing the White Owl's childlike excitement behavior maybe being partnered with him in this mission isn't that scary at all.

Pointing a few meters below with his right hand and his left pointer between the beaks of his mask to tell him to be quiet, he noticed the four men that were pursuing them try to figure out the direction that the group hoped that the two ANBU went to.

"Stay." Shiro commanded him as if he was a pet dog. _Dog, now he really felt useless wishing for a hole to suddenly appear and swallow him whole. His first mission and he screwed up bad in front of one of Konoha's highest regarded shinobi._

Suddenly Shiro swooped down his branch without even a sound or a leaf out of place. There wasn't even a slight wind that should have been caused by the speed Shiro had as he went down one of the branches. Landing at the back of the last ninja without as much as a sound on his feet and a swish in the air to notify the group of his presence. Shiro grabbed the man's mouth using his left hand to muffle his voice and his right hand on the ninja's left temple. With a fast flick of his wrist, he broke the man's neck and then silently placing the now dead shinobi in a sitting position by the tree's trunk.

One of the ninjas have noticed the position of their fourth member but before he could approach his now dead teammate his neck was slit and a hand was on his mouth muffling his attempt to warn the other two. Before the other two noticed the death of their members Shiro pounced on the head of one, his ninja machete going straight through the ninja's heart. Before the last ninja reacts to his team's death Shiro went in front of him and in one clean streak of his machete decapitated the man, a few splats of blood were in his mask and his hair was almost dyed red.

Okay, he talked too fast. Being partnered with the White Owl for this mission is scary as hell! He couldn't believe that the excited guy one minute ago can turn into a ruthless killer within a blink of an eye. What the fuck is wrong with this dude? No one is insane like that. Hyper and excited one minute and then you blink and suddenly the guy's a killer. A very good and frightening killer.

Now, Bear knew why this teen was their top stealth operative, his feet, no, he had the lightest body. Every movement was smooth and as if the wind itself was carrying him, caressing his movements and covering up any sound he makes. This was no ninja, this was a predator. The perfect weapon.

Without any warning Shiro appeared in front of Bear startling him out of the branch he was sitting on and landing on his butt two branches below.

"Ne Browny, if you want to survive in this world you should learn to be aware of your surroundings." Shiro commented a hint of amusement as if mocking him while sheathing his machete at its scabbard behind his back.

"Hey, don't just sit there and watch. Help me seal these guys up." Shiro then commanded Bear as he took out a sealing scroll from his right inner arm.

 _Wait. Arm? Never mind, I'm not surprised anymore._ Was what Bear's thoughts before they set up again towards the rendezvous point


	3. Predator and Prey

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine

Chapter 2

"Report." The serious voice of their Captain resounded the clearing. All in all there were four ANBU Ops. Bear and Shiro were the two.

"It seems that the suspicions are correct. Orochimaru has started to move on his plans. He's been filling up his bases with his experiments. According to my source it seems he's also preparing an army." The last member, a woman in a dog mask explained. A slight tremor in her voice, not that anyone noticed.

"We went to patrol the borders but we encountered a problem. Seems like we're not the only ones seeking information regarding the snake's movements. On our way here we got chased by four of Orochimaru's goons." Bear stiffly reported awaiting his captain's outburst.

"What of the four?" their captain asked.

"You need not to worry bout them…" Shiro trailed off with a very low voice, the hood of his cloak covering his now blood dyed hair.

"Did you get to find out who the others are?" Dog asked, deciding to join in on the conversation.

"Nah" was Bear's short reply.

A rustle in the trees made the team alert but what emerged was a small rabbit. Nothing to worry about, so it seems.

' _Rabbits aren't supposed to be up this late._ ' Was the thought going to everyone's mind. Suddenly a kunai went towards the group, their captain needing to bend over a little to avoid the weapon, narrowly missing his head. Bear was about to throw a kunai in the supposed direction of the enemy when someone emerged from the woods. Dragging the body of the enemy behind the collar Shiro's clone who revealed itself with the same mask and physique of the White Owl dropped the body in front of the group. With a small nod towards its original it puffed out of existence.

"Seems like you missed one on your way here Shiro. I thought you've "hunted" them all up?" their captain looked to Shiro, his hood down from avoiding the kunai, revealing a dragon mask.

"Tsk. Who said I cleaned them all? I was only referring to the four. You didn't asked about any others…." Was Shiro's philosophical reply, his stance relaxed as if not bothered that an enemy has breached their position. One hand lightly scratching the back of his head while the other was in his pants pocket as he make his way to the body.

"Can you at least show a little respect? I'm still captain here…" Dragon sighed as he watch Shiro's back, curious as to what would be the White Owl's next move.

"Hah! Tell that to the old lady. Haven't she learned that I answer to no one except her drunk ass?" Shiro mocked as he check the body. It was something shining by the corpse's feet that made Shiro run towards the group and tackle their two comrades down with their captain following.

"Do you really think I'd fall for such cheap trick?" a dark voice boomed from the forest revealing an image of a deformed man with snake like skin. Must be one of Orochimaru's experiments gone wrong. Really wrong.

"Oya oya. It seems that you missed again Shiro?" Dragon exclaimed, a bit of teasing laced with his voice as he dust himself as if not even bothered by the crimson dye in Owl's hair. Owl's cloak seemed to have been destroyed with the explosion.

"Tch. You're teasing isn't gonna work!" Shiro replied in a very low, as if brooding, voice. Crossing his arms as he looked away from Dragon.

"Stop ignoring me!" Came the voice of the snake/deformed man. A blush on his face, clearly fuming because of being ignored by the two.

"Huh? Dragon, do you hear that?"

"What? I don't hear anything at all?"

"Ah! I thought so too!"

What the fuck?

That was the reaction of the others that were left out. Bear, Dog, and not surprisingly snake/deformed man. What the hell is the problem of these two? Haven't they noticed that one of Orochimaru's experiments have attacked them? Seriously, are they not even thinking that this could risk the failure of the mission?

"H-hey…" Bear could only but mumble in a small voice. Questions about their captain and Shiro's sanity.

"Bear! Tell me do you noticed anything different? Do you hear weird things like this guy?" Dragon mocked as he pointed to Shiro with his thumb.

"Don't listen to him Browny!" Shiro ordered him.

Having heard enough and the ignorance of him by the two Anbu, the man decided to, at last, attacked the group. From his back emerged a sword made of bone and he swung it towards Shiro.

"Oya! Ne Dragon did you noticed this snake?" Shiro mocked.

"Oh? Why you afraid of snakes?"

"Psh! Don't joke around!" was Shiro's reply, amusement lacing his voice.

"I'm not a snake you bastards! These are dragon scales!" Was the enemy's comment of the carefree conversation between the two.

"Well snake or dragon I don't care! You'll be dead anyway!" Gone was Shiro's carefree tone and was replaced by a very spine chilling voice as cold as ice. He whispered those words to the enemy's ear as he leaned into him, their cheeks almost touching.

Shortly as Shiro moved his head away he once again took his machete from his back and swiftly swung it by the enemy's neck. The enemy evaded it by the last minute but before he could settle his self Shiro was once again attacking him as he slash his sword downward to his head which the enemy blocked with his bone sword. As Shiro was battling with the enemy a light conversation was held within the Anbu squad.

"Ne Ryuu-taichou, I've been wandering for some time now." Bear all but mumbled

"This about Shiro?" Dragon seem to already know where this was coming.

"U-umm.. Just out of curiosity why is Shiro in Owl division? I-I… I mean not that his skills don't cut out for the division but it's just that, why is he not in Cat division? He's really good at assassination. Back when we were being chased he was badass.." Bear stuttered. Ofcourse, who wouldn't when he all but doubted Shiro's skills as a member of the Owl division.

"Well, why Cat and why not Owl?" Dragon asked back which only but confused Bear.

"It's really not a subject that's talked about in the open. Many of our recruits all have the same questions in their mind but the answer can never be found. Anyways, who said that Anbu are limited to missions that are only within the boundaries of their division's skills?"

"Eh? Seriously, that can be?" Dog herself was surprised by what their captain had revealed. Surely that would put the recruits in danger seeing as they dive their noses in waters they don't usually dive into. Unknown lands are dangerous, no matter how skilled the person is in survival.

"Well not all recruits are accepted in that circle. A few handful of them only are and you have one at your front right now playing with the opponent like a dog and its chew toy." Dragon replied and made his voice louder on the last comment which the other two quickly realized was actually directed to the fighting form of Shiro.

Back to the battle or rather Shiro enjoying his time with his new punching bag with a kick to the jaw the opponent was sent flying to a tree with a much harder force than expected in a one sided fight.

"You shouldn't make comments like that _taichou_." Shiro all but put in his sweetest voice at the mention of Dragon's title for the mission.

"Can't I have some fun in this?" Shiro then sealed the knocked out body of the enemy and was now making his way over to the group.


	4. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing and Dry humor

Disclaimer: This is just for fun. Naruto is not mine.

Chapter 3

It wasn't for another 2 days before their team of Anbu arrived in Konoha and reported to the hokage. Their news was not received well and tension increased within the inner government of the village hidden in leaf. Orochimaru was moving his fingers, maniacally if anything to go by, and someone else other than them knows. This could be either good or bad. Add the fact that a new mercenary group has emerged with their goals not yet known to the world.

After the report Tsunade made Shiro stay behind to deliver his new assignment, which irritated Shiro in many more ways than one, although he was never gonna admit that in the hokage's face.

He was to be reassigned, not on another Anbu team, but a speacialized division of four, their assignment still unknown. Due to the even numbers, the squad would also be separated in two and then they are forced to be in pairs for most of their missions. Tomorrow night he is to meet this supposed "partner", but first he is to get rid of a couple of bandits running around their borders.

After the news, Shiro immediately went to meet division Owl to inform his now former teammates of this new development. Just a few goodbyes, goodlucks and nods. This was Anbu, nobody gets attached to anybody. After the uneventful farewell party he immediately went off to his solo mission along the border.

 **Village Boarder**

Shiro silently prawled the edge of the bandits' camp, quietly observing and studying his prey, it seems like the hokage had sensed his irritation or predicted it and laid out dinner for him. It was a large group, no less than 26, and he was sure there was more, oh how delicious.

Despite being trained to control his emotions and his outbursts when drafted into the Owl division it seemed that he developed one of the downs of the secret military organization. Bloodlust replaced his boisterous and hyperactive personality.

It seemed that after restraining his more than sunny self and being drowned into the art of assassination that his hunger for blood, not to mention the Kyuubi's which would rear its ugly head every now and then, had grown large. His mentors were so focused on his skills that they've forgotten or neglected a part of his psychology. Although he was able to control and transfer it to others not affiliated with the Leaf. And now he is looking at a beautifully arranged dinner table and he was going to enjoy devouring it, he just had to wait for them to let down their guard and shut their pretty little eyes into the night.

For a little over and hour and a half, he basked in the pleasure of his preys' silent cries of death and bathed in their crimson liquid of life. A shudder crawled all over his body as his tenant seemed to also enjoy their night out. He slashed at one of the bandits as he held them by the collar of their kimono, effectively decapitating them in one clean swing of his katana. The blood soaked sword seemed to give an otherworldly glow, the blood of its master's preys seeming to bring life to it.

"You wouldn't want to take my prey's essence now, Muramasa?" Shiro, soaked in blood himself, chuckled darkly as he licked the blood off the sword which he named.

Looking around, seeing that not one breath of human life can be heard in the clearing and having felt the stickiness of blood on him Shiro shrugged. It seems like he needs a bath now before reporting to his dear commander.

 _Wouldn't want the leaf to be under new management now, would we?_ He thought to himself jokingly as he made his way to a stream he saw a little while ago while scouting. To say that he enjoyed a beautiful sunrise as he soaked in the stream was an understatement.

 **Forrest of Death**

Shiro laid on a large branch of one of the largest tree in the forest of death, a white tiger cub sprawled out and slumbering on his pale topless torso.

 _A new partner, huh…. What is the hokage thinking?_ He thought as he shifted to his side and wrapped his arm around the cub who just snuggled farther to his side.

"Gaki."

"Ah, the snake mistress. What did I do for me to be graced by your presence?" he drawled out as he fought the yawn that was threatening to come out.

"Your humor is dry as ever. The hokage sent me to get you" Anko replied back, a large fanged grin plastered on her face as the boy looked at her at the mention of hokage.

Shiro just let out a loud sigh and slowly sat up, the cub sliding to his thighs and fluttering his eyes open. He saw Anko's eyes gleam at his sight in the corner of his eyes when he remembered he was topless while running his hands through a tiger cub to awaken it.

"Watch it Anko, you might lose your balance" he joked, an amused chuckled clearly hidden in his playful voice.

"Damn Uzumaki" Anko grumbled lowly, Shiro giving him a sharp glare at the use of the name while he grabbed his Anbu armor and a black sleeveless dry fit shirt from a nearby smaller branch and got dressed while muttering about stupid snakes, stupid council and a lot more which he thinks is stupid involving him.

"Little Byakko, run down to mummy now." He said to the cub as he rub its chin and behind its ears, the cub, as if understanding gently nipped at his wrist and then going on its way down the tree where another white tiger, this time around 7 feet long, was staring at them from below, two more cubs at its side.

"I still don't get how these giant cats got attached to you…" Anko muttered as she watched the encounter before her. Shiro just smirked at her and disappeared with a wind sunshin. She just tsked and went to the hokage's office via her own wind sunshin.

 **Hokage's Office**

The office was silent except for the mutterings and grumbles of Tsunade as she battled with the devil's creation, paperwork, when she felt the win pick up inside and Shiro appeared and followed by Anko.

"You called, Hokage-sama?" Shiro's voice was low and emotionless as he addressed his commander.

Tsunade would have been stunned had she not heard the deep and emotionless timber a lot of times.

"Yes, Shiro-kun." Her tone walking between calm and amused as she saw the small twitch she was expecting on the young Anbu.

"You may go Anko. Thank you for your service" her tone lazy but authoritative and was immediately followed by a "hai, hokage-sama" and the sound of falling leaves as the snake mistress sunshined out of the office.

"Now I'm sure you would want to get this over and done. Ferret, show yourself." Tsunade ordered in thin air and a "swoosh" revealed a maskless Anbu by her window overlooking the village.

"Why if it isn't the traitorous Uchiha, it's a pleasure and honor to be within your presence…" Shiro said in a calm and unhurried voice, his blue eyes piercing into bloody reds, a playful smirk plastered on his lips and his tongue itching to lick it.

"The pleasure is all mine, Uzumaki" Uchiha Itachi replied a chuckle finding its way out of his lips as he nod at the Anbu, never taking his eyes away from the deepest ocean he has ever seen.

 **DUN DUN DUN DUN!**

 **The Uchiha shows his self! Now his presence is going to be explained in the next chapter!**

 **hehehe**

 **Note: The writing stuff is kinda new to me and I find it hard to construct ideas and the story itself. In the end, I kinda more or less thought (and still is thinking) that maybe I should just go with the flow and see where the story goes. I wanted to kinda make this story alive, in a literary sense.. okay I am drawling... I myself don't get what I am saying hahaha**


End file.
